custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Verex
Verex is a mutant Skrall and a former member of the Rock Tribe. Biography Early Life Originally nameless, Verex lived in a mountainous area of Bota Magna with the rest of the Rock Tribe under the governce of the Element Lord of Rock, Verex being a high-ranking member of the soldier class. Shortly after the discovery of Energized Protodermis, Verex served as a soldier under the command of the Element Lord of Rock during the Core War on Spherus Magna. At later stage during the war, Verex joined Stronius' legion, and managed to become his second-in-command. Eventually, Spherus Magna split up in an event known as the Shattering, and Verex found himself stranded on the largest fragment called Bara Magna. After the Shattering cut the Skrall off from their home region, Verex was patrolling the new land with several others of his kind when they encountered the shape-shifting Baterra. All but two were killed leaving Verex and his companion to report to Tuma. As a result, Tuma bestowed the pair with the names "Verex" and "Branar" respectively as a reward for bringing him the news. Because of his considerable skills, Verex became one of Tuma's most trusted warriors. Later, Verex and the rest of his kind were forced to migrate south due to the Baterra's relentless attacks. After settling into the city of Roxtus, Tuma devised a large scheme to wipe out the neighboring Agori villages in order for the Skrall to gain more space to combat the Baterra. Verex instantly saw key problems in Tuma's plot, and attempted to convince the Skrall leader to reconsider. When Tuma refused, Verex began doubting Tuma's command over the Rock Tribe. Mutation Believing he posed a threat to his authority, Tuma sent Verex on a mission into the wastelands alongside a group of named Skrall comprised of Tervok, Korpo, and Drakzu. Unknown to Verex, the Skrall assigned to him were ordered to kill him at first opportunity. This opportunity came when the group were passing a nearby cliff, and Verex was swiftly forced off it's edge shortly after he learned of Tuma's treachery. However, Verex survived, unaware he was being watched by a cloaked figure. Some time later, Verex regained consciousness. He found himself within an underground cavern and shockingly discovered his body altered by some means. He soon left the cavern and spent the next several days wandering about the wastelands, his mind clouded and disoriented by his transformation. Eventually he dropped from fatigue and remained on the ground until he was discovered by the Agori Drex and Ranzesk, who brought the Skrall back to their camp. Upon awakening, Verex was startled by Drex before being offered water by Ranzesk. They two exchanged stories of their respective histories before Verex expressed his desire to find the nearest village to gain supplies, as he planned to return to Roxtus and confront Tuma. Verex was offered help by Ranzesk, which he accepted. The trio then traveled to the village of Vulcanus, though Ranzesk forced Verex to remain just beyond the village's gates in order to prevent the Skrall from scaring the local Agori with his new-found appearance. Later, Drex attempted to steal Verex's water bottle, though the mutant Skrall tried to wrestle the canteen from his grip. Drex eventually gave up, letting go of the canteen, and sending Verex tumbling into the sand. Ranzesk then returned with the Fire Tribe's elder and Glatorian trainer, Raanu and Magmus, and informed Verex that he had drafted him for an arena match on the Vulcanus's behalf. Verex initially refused to fight for the Fire Agori, being uninterested in entering the Bara Magna social system. However, when Ranzesk mentioned the village's opponent was a Skrall, Verex swiftly changed his mind, seeing this as a perfect opportunity for revenge. He then struck a deal with Raanu: If the Agori could supply him with the resources he desired, he would represent the Fire Tribe in the arena. a Skrall.]] After a deal was struck, Verex agreed to fight for Vulcanus. Before the match was due to occur, Verex convinced Raanu to have his name withheld from the announcements in order to prevent Tuma from learning of his survival. After a brief discussion with his opponent, Verex and the Skrall warrior fought. However, his opponent soon managed to gain the upper hand due to Verex's unfamiliarity to his new form. After an intense duel, Verex eventually managed to defeat the Skrall, winning the weapons cache on the Fire Tribe's behalf. However, Verex found himself struggling with his conscience over whether he should kill the warrior like he had been trained to do, though forced himself not to upon realizing that killing the Skrall would make him more like Tuma. Verex then proceeded to claim his enemy's sword and shield as a reminder of the victory. He was then congratulated by Ackar, Vulcanus' Prime Glatorian, who thanked him for his victory on his tribe’s behalf, and offered him to the role of a Glatorian. Although reluctant at first, Verex in the end accepted the title, though refused to envision himself as an official Glatorian. During this time, Verex to leave the Agori uninformed of Tuma's schemes, believing such knowledge would cause a massive panic that would prompt the Skrall to attack sooner. Instead, Verex settled on the idea of attempting sabotage Tuma's plans for conquest in order to leave the Rock Tribe weaker for a head-on war with the other tribes. Early Travels Two days later, after receiving his supplies, Verex decided to leave Vulcanus in order to set off for Roxtus. Despite efforts by Ackar to convince him to become his tribe's Second Glatorian, Verex forced himself refuse the offer. After bidding farewell to Ackar, Verex attempted to part ways with Drex and Ranzesk. However, the pair remained unwilling to leave his company, and offered to transport him to Roxtus after they learned Verex had no knowledge of a route to the Skrall village, an offer Verex reluctantly accepted. Before departing, the trio agreed to stop off at the water village of Tajun in order to resupply before moving on. However, Ranzesk, who was unsure as to how the other tribes would react to Verex's appearance, forced Verex to remain beyond the gates of the water village whilst he purchased equipment. They then decided to head up to Tesara, the village of the Jungle Tribe, in order to rest. After arriving, Ranzesk forced Verex into wearing a cape in order to conceal his appearance. They entered Tesara soon after, following a confrontation with the village's guard, Solnohk. Whilst looking for the nearby inn, Verex and his companions bumped into Kentark and Lekrex, two of Ranzesk's friends. After introducing himself as Reshnez, the group made their way to the village's arena in order to view a practice battle between a Glatorian trainee named Vernax and Magmus, who was visiting to see if Vernax was worthy enough to train under him. After the he accepted him as his new student, the group began discussing Vernax's renowned victory against a Skrall warrior named Jornek. After learning of the young warrior's lack of pride in the victory, Kentark agreed to organize Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex temporal residence in Tesara's inn before discussing the matter. Upon hearing the tale, Verex exposed his own surprise as to how his own kind had acted over a simple arena match, and revealed his own reasons for allowing the Skrall warrior back in Vulcanus to live. Verex and the others then departed to their quarters in order to gain some sleep. The following morning, Verex and his companions left Tesara in order to continue their journey to Roxtus, and after a day of travel, managed to reach the White Quartz Mountains, where they decided to rest in the Ice village of Iconox before continuing their trek. Upon arriving, however, Verex and his companions were asked by the Agori villager Kuzak to aid him and Gelu in the rescue of two of their fellow tribe members, Arctica and Metus, who had been attacked by a Skopio. Despite his own wishes to get to Roxtus as soon as possible, Verex agreed to. After using a Thornatus to get to the canyon where the two were pinned, Verex noticed several factors that suggested that the Skopio attacking Metus and Arctica was a real Skopio. After getting a better look at it, the group realized it was in fact Telluris and his Skopio-XV1. Aware of the fearsome reputation Telluris possessed, Verex devised a plan to defeat the deranged Iron Tribe warrior, and the group soon attacked him, unaware they were being watched by a mysterious being. Challenging Telluris and the Skopio-XV1]] Verex tried to sway Telluris into allowing him and his allies to leave with Metus and Arctica, though the deranged warrior refused, and instead, attacked the group with his Force Blasters before charging at them. After downing Gelu, Telluris attempted to kill Verex with his vehicle's weaponry, though Verex managed to narrowly avoid the blasts. When an attack attempted by Kuzak and Gelu failed, Verex was left to confront Telluris alone. When the Iron Tribe warrior turned to kill Ranzesk and the others, Verex leapt forward, and utilized his great strength to prevent Telluris from crushing Arctica with one Skopio-XV1's powerful legs. After his companions had fled the area, Verex was overpowered by the strength of the vehicle, and was forced the ground. After an attempt at aiding Verex was thwarted by Telluris, the insane nomad proceeded to slam the Skrall against one of the walls of the canyon with one of his machine's legs, where he began to crush his body. After exchanging insults at one another, Telluris began adding more pressure against Verex's body, though before he could kill the Skrall, a blade was hurled into one of the Skopio's Force Blasters, distracting Telluris long enough for Verex to use his saw shield to damage the leg of the vehicle, forcing Telluris to retract from the canyon wall to avoid further damage. After goading the mad warrior to fire his remaining Force Blaster, Verex leapt off the face of one of the canyon and jumped ontop of the Skopio-XV1. As Verex wrestled with Telluris in the vehicle's cockpit, he managed to use his strength to disorientate the war machine, and cause to loose its balance and collapse. With Telluris defeated, Verex confronted Ranzesk and the others, who expressed their amazement at Verex's victory. The Skrall then turned to examine the blade that had damaged Telluris' machine, using his enhanced sense of smell to try and locate the being who had thrown it. After suspiciously concluding that no other warrior was present, Verex and the others witnessed Telluris escape using his Skopio-XV1, though decided not pursue him. After taking a final look at the area he believed the warrior should have been, Verex departed with Ranzesk and his allies. Returning to Iconox, Verex and his friends would spend the next few days resting, and recovering from their wounds. Whilst sleeping, Verex experienced a horrific dream, in which he, as an un-mutated Skrall, was fought and defeated by a vengeful and dark version of himself. Awakening, in his room, Verex dismissed the dream as mere nightmare, and decided to set on his way for Roxtus without his Agori companions. After giving an unacknowledged goodbye, Verex came across Kuzak, asking for the quickest route to Roxtus. Kuzak suggested Rekna's Trail, a route that snaked through the mountains between Iconox and Roxtus, though warned him of dangers that came with travelling on the path. Concluding it would be the quickest and best route to the Skrall city, Verex agreed to use the trail. Leaving Iconox, Verex set on his way, enduring numerous hazards and the wild beasts residing near the route for two days. Later, Verex was resting when he heard several strange noises, whilst eying for the source of noise, Verex turned to meet Ranzesk and Drex, whose appearance startled Verex. Annoyed at the pair's search for him, Verex and Ranzesk began arguing, only to be interrupted by another series of strange noises, drawing Verex to the conclusion that they were being stalked. 's pack]] At that point, a Vorox emerged from the ground, followed closely by two others, and the pack's leader, Zecrek. Before a battle could commence, two more warriors arrived, a female huntress named Inzek and a snake-like being named Korjek, who knocked Verex unconscious. Verex awoke the following day, being watched by Inzek, Drezdak, and Rojek. After Drezdak was forced to bind Verex against a wall in ice for his aggressive behavior, they decided to take him before their tribe's elder, escorting the Skrall through their underground village of New Endolise, a city that's existence shocked Verex. After reaching the elder's home, Verex found Ranzesk and Drex, explaining that the village leader had briefly retired to his chambers. the elder quickly returned, naming himself Ankum, and expressing his apologies for their treatment of Verex and his friends. When Verex, none to formally, tried to get answers out of Ankum, he was rebuked by Inzek, though Ankum dismissed her, and convinced Verex to move into one of his rooms to discuss matters. Once gathered together with several other members of the village, Verex and Ankum began exchanging histories. Glatorian Career Later, Verex officially joined the social system as a hireable, freelance warrior. Because of Tuma's betrayal, Verex no longer considers himself a member of the Rock Tribe and is more than willing to fight his former brethren. Later, Verex and his companions learned of the disappearance of several warriors from various tribes and decided to investigate them. During this time, Verex also saved Inzek's life under unknown circumstances. The two became good friends shortly afterwards, and together, they began investigating the mysterious disappearances. More recently, Verex made an alliance with the leader of a Vorox and Zesk pack named Zecrek through Drex. They, along with Ranzesk and Drex, have been stalking around the outskirts of a number of villages, most often Roxtus, leading several to falsely suspect them of being responsible for the disappearance of several Glatorian, Vorox, Agori, and Skrall. In actuality, Verex and his companions were investigating the possibility of Tuma being behind the abductions. Some time after this, Verex and his allies were spotted by several Agori combating a strange blue creature. This led the Agori to believe that whatever this creature was, it was directly opposing whatever Verex and his companions were up to. In reality, however, the creature was in fact Inzek, and the fight between the two was in fact an act set up to convince the mastermind behind the Glatorian abductions that the pair were enemies. Later, she informed Verex and his allies that the elite Skrall Skirvex was behind the disapperances. Approximately one month prior to Mata Nui's arrival on Bara Magna, Verex and his allies prevented a caravan raid from occurring at the hands of the highly feared bandit known as Frehsk. Arctica.]] More recently, Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex stopped by the Fire village of Vulcanus. Upon learning that the local Glatorian were unable to fight an arena battle between Vulcanus and Iconox to determine the owner of recently discovered Water Stones, the Skrall offered his services in return for payment. Raanu agreed, sending Verex and his companions, accompanied by Carza, to the village of Iconox. There, the Skrall battled and defeated the rookie Glatorian Arctica, winning the Water Stones on Vulcanus' behalf. A short time later, Verex and his companions were preparing to leave when they were stopped by Vernax and Grepex, who claimed to have a proposal of some sort for the Skrall. Involvement with the Society of Guardians Verex was later taken to the fortress of the Toa known as Akatark along with Ranzesk, Drex, and a number of other Agori and Glatorian, where they and several other beings from the Matoran Universe were offered membership into the Society of Guardians. Verex refused this membership, stating he had matters of his own to deal with. Wishing to give him time to think it over, Krataka decided to allow Verex to retain his memories for the time being. Verex, along with Ranzesk and Drex, were then transported back to Bara Magna. between Flardrek and Solnohk.]] Several weeks later, the trio made their way to Tesara, where they watched an arena battle between Glatorian Flardrek and Solnohk. After the clash had ended, Verex noticed Society member Mersery standing near the entrance of the arena. Confronting the Mersion, who had come to Bara Magna to see if the Skrall would reconsider his refusal to join the Society, Verex explained the reasons he declined. Mersery then left him, with the promise of more time for the Skrall to think over his decision. Shortly afterward, Verex departed Tesara along with Ranzesk and Drex, and resumed their investigations into the mysterious Glatorian abductions. Whilst out in the wastelands, Verex and his allies encountered the Glatorian, Lotawn and Xeptek, who were also investigating the disappearances. The group then made their way to Lotawn's home in a large jungle oasis. There, Verex was introduced to Shezz, a female Skrall that Verex had already met. After a brief argument between the two, the group began discussing possibilities as to who could be behind the abductions. After discussing his theories on the matter, Verex introduced the group to his ally, Zecrek, and explained how he managed to make an alliance with him. in the Sanctuary.]] Later, Verex, Ranzesk and Drex decided to leave the Sanctuary in order to attend to some business in Vulcanus. After bidding farewell to Lotawn and the others, Verex left the Sanctuary, unaware that he was being spied on by Inzek. He soon met up with her, and after learning that a number of Skirvex's warriors were going to ambush him, set up a plan with Ranzesk and Drex to allow themselves to get captured in order to be brought to Skirvex's hideout. Shortly after this, Verex and his companions resumed their travels. Later, whilst riding Reshnez in the wastelands, Verex spotted Ranzesk's Cendox deserted and damaged. Shortly after dismounting, Verex discovered that the Agori bandit Sceptiez had captured Drex. Before he could act, Verex soon found himself surrounded by Zaz, Xepta, Grespok and several other Skrall and Bone Hunters. The leader of the group, the mutant Skrall Kelx, then arrived, and tried to convince Verex to join his group. Verex refused, though was ultimately forced out of fighting Kelx when he put Ranzesk's life at stake. He was then sent reeling into unconsciousness by a blast of fire produced by Sceptiez's Blaze Dragon, Dracos. Verex and his companions were later dragged to a seemingly abandoned fortress in the wastelands. Whilst Drex and Ranzesk were thrown into a cell, Verex was taken to the fortress' main chamber, where he came face to face with Skirvex. Well aware that he was behind the abductions due to Inzek, Verex instantly assumed that Skirvex was acting on behalf of Tuma in exchange for greater command over the Skrall legions. Much to his surprise, however, Verex learned Skirvex was actually working for someone else, who the Skrall described as having greater ambition than Tuma. Skirvex then offered Verex a choice, either serve him out of his own free will, or be enslaved and be forced to serve his goals. Verex refused, and attempted to fight his way out of the fortress. However, a dart launched by one of Skirvex's servants pumped in a substance that weakened him. Unable to continue fighting, Verex was defeated and then thrown into a cell with Ranzesk, Flardrek, Drex, and Frehsk. There, they contemplated on Verex's condition before he fell unconscious. He later awoke, though began suffering severe hallucinations, resulting in him mistaking Ranzesk for Tuma. Verex proceeded to attack his cellmates, forcing the Skrall guard posted by their cell to attempt to break the fight up, though to no avail. After a massive skirmish with his allies, Verex was finally brought down by a punch to the face by Flardrek. During an attempted breakout by Ranzesk and his friends, Verex was removed from his cell and taken to one of Skirvex's chambers. There, Skirvex offered to heal him in exchange for an alliance. Verex, barely clinging onto his senses, refused, resulting in Skirvex having an amount of Antidermis forced into his body. Despite his best efforts to fight it, Verex eventually succumbed to its effects, and was enslaved. After Skirvex defeated an angered Inzek, he ordered Verex to deliver her to one of his more durable cells. When Inzek resisted capture, Skirvex commanded Verex to kill her, though before he could deliver the killing blow, Verex managed to fight off the enslaving effects of the Antidermis long enough to convince Inzek to take her chances and escape. Before he could wrestle back control of his body, Skirvex knocked him unconscious, and attempted to kill Inzek. Fortunately, Ignika Nui arrived and defeated Skirvex, recovering Verex and Inzek in the process. Abilities and Traits Originally, Verex was self-absorbed and arrogant, as most of his kind are, though also displayed a reasonable amount of intelligence that often set him apart from other warriors of his tribe. After his mutation, however, Verex's personality underwent a dramatic change. Though quick to anger and stubborn at times, he is no longer as arrogant, willing to complement a fellow fighter should his or her skills prove to be exceptional. He has also developed a sense of honor not shared with the majority of his fellow Skrall, willing to give his foes a chance to surrender before making a final strike. However, one of his most defining traits is his hatred for Tuma, who he utterly despises for his role in his betrayal and exile. This feeling also extends to a majority of the Rock Tribe, and he will not hesitate to attack members of the group on sight. Verex is extremely skilled in combat, and was at one point considered one of the greatest warriors of the Rock Tribe. A master swordsman and a talented warrior, his power, skills, and ability to adapt to a situation as he did when the Baterra were first discovered were so impressive, that Tuma himself gave Verex his name, distinguishing him from the rest of Skrall society. Due to a mutation of some sort, Verex has gained a number of reptilian traits, including sharp teeth and claws, and a tail. His senses of sight, hearing, and smell have been enhanced, as has his strength and durability. However, his more primal instincts have also been awakened as a result. In addition to this, Verex's eyes have also developed the ability to produce a bright, red light whenever he is angered, or wishes to intimidate someone. Another change is that Verex's tolerance for certain substances has also been altered, meaning exposure to some may affect him in ways it wouldn't normally. Tools Verex originally wielded a Skrall Tribal Design Blade, though this weapon was later shredded into pieces in combat with another Skrall. After the match, Verex claimed the Skrall's blade and wielded it as his own for a time. He subsequently replaced this weapon as well with a large sword equipped with a Thornax Launcher. In addition to this, he also uses a Saw Blade Shield, a weapon which he retained after his exile. As a result of his mutation, Verex's left hand has sprouted a long talon-like claw. He also possesses a muscular, prehensile tail tipped with a blade. Stats Quotes Trivia *Verex is Toa Hydros's secondary self-MOC. *Verex is Toa Hydros's first and favorite Glatorian-based MOC. *Whilst he is not a member of the Glatorian species, Verex holds the title of Glatorian by occupation. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' See Also *Gallery:Verex Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros Category:Rock Tribe